


A Ring of Silver

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Homecoming, Its really gay, Like, M/M, Really Really Gay, Spot is a Sap, i wrote this insteas of updating my other fics, im actually really proud of this, im such a sap - Freeform, military spot, other people might have different stories, proposal, pure fluff, race is irish and italian, this is all based on personal experience from when my mom got back from deployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Spot comes home with a surprise for Race.





	A Ring of Silver

Race was pacing. He knew he was. But, he couldn’t stop. He had tried about an hour ago but his leg just kept bouncing too much. 

Spot was coming home.  _ Spot was coming home!  _

He could almost cry from happiness at just the idea. But, Race wouldn’t do that. He made a deal with himself that he wouldn’t cry until, at least, he actually _ saw _ Spot. 

Race checked his phone again. 3:55 AM. 

The plane is supposed to touch down at four. Race could scream he was so excited. Fucking scream!

“Are you waiting for the 107th too?” Race turned to see a woman sitting in a chair, a tennager with a small child in her lap next to her. 

“Yeah. My boyfriend. You?” He asked.

The woman patted the seat next to her and Race was glad to have a distraction. 

“My wife. This is the third time she’s been deployed, and hopefully the last.”

Race couldn’t help the smile.

“Are these your kids?” He asked motioning to the asleep kids beside the woman. 

The woman let out a little laugh. “Yeah. That’s Zoe, she’s 16. and that’s Zander he’s 7.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Race chuckled. The kids looked like the woman, blonde hair, button nose, tan skin. 

As Race looked at the kids he couldn’t help but want something like that. He wants a life with Spot. He wants a  _ family _ with Spot. 

“My name is Amanda, by the way.” Said the woman pushing her glasses up with her shoulder.

“I’m Antonio.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Antonio.”

Race was about to answer when the door to the tunnel opened. Race jumped up to his feet, along with Amanda. 

People started pouring out of the doorway. Most of them in uniforms but some were in civilian clothes. 

Race watched as a tall woman with black hair ran and picked up Amanda, spinning her around and kissing her. Zoe and Zander woke up and ran towards the woman, both screaming “MOM!” 

Race turned back to the tunnel and a smile on his face. 

The smile was replaced with tears as Race finally saw him. 

There he was. Spot. All (usually) scowling 5’4 of him. 

Race couldn’t stop himself. He ran forward and plowed into Spot. 

Tears were in both of their eyes as they clung to each other. 

“Don’t- don’t you dare! Ever- leave me- again!” Race whispered in between sobs. 

“Don’t ever plan on it.” Race let out another shaky breath and pulled away just enough to look at Spot. To really look at him. 

“I haven’t been gone that long Tony.” 

“You’ve been gone over a year Sean. And that’s enough time for me to think about how much I love you. God, I fucking love you Sean. So fucking much.” 

Race pulled Spot’s face toward his and kissed him. It had been 14 months and 12 days since they last did this. And in Race’s opinion, that was too damn long. 

“I’ve been thinking too.” Spot said once they pulled away. 

“About what?” Race asked taking in the sight of Spot. 

“About how much I love you. About the mornings when I wake up and see your mop of golden hair next to me. Of how pretty those blue eyes of yours are. About life. And about how I want something like that.”

Race let go to turn around and see what he was motioning to. He saw Amanda and her wife covering their mouths and Zoe recording him with a shit eating grin. 

He turned back around to see Spot on the floor on one knee.

Race’s hands flew to his mouth, a new wave of tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Antonio Shea Higgins. I have loved you since I saw you trip on that stage in high school. And i will always love you. Would you do me the honor, of becoming my husband, so we can show the world how much I love you? And to prove Jack and Albert wrong?”

Race let out a little laugh between the sobs. 

“Yes. Yes. Oh my god yes. A million times yes!” 

Spot stood up and hugged Race again. Cheers of the other people roared through the air. 

Spot pulled away and slipped the silver band onto Race’s left hand. Race looked down at the band to see a small wave engraved on it. 

“Is that-?” He started.

“A wave? Yeah. The guy at the shop suggested it, after all Higgins means ‘viking or sea rover’. I thought that it was fitting.” 

“You got me a ring in Ireland?” Race asked quietly. 

“Well, yeah. The whole time I was there I couldn't stop thinking of you. You and your beautiful Irish-Italian heritage,”

Race buried his face in Spot’s ugly ass green uniform. 

“I hate you.”

“Why?”

“Because you left for Afghanistan, and now you’re back, but, you’re just making me cry!”

“Well,” Spot said with a fond smile, “How ‘bout we go back home and stay in bed all day. And the go to dinner with Mama and Jack and Davey and Albert and all our friends and family?” 

Race pressed a long kiss to Spot’s lips. 

“You don’t even know how much I love that idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my personal experience, when my mom came home from Afghanistan. Everyone has different stories and experiences with this type of thing.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
